muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Bert
]] Bert & Ernie Sing-Along is a 1975 Sesame Street concept album, telling a complete story throughout the record. The songs and dialogue were recorded exclusively for this album, and not reused from the show or other records. Bert is in the bathroom, trying to enjoy a nice, quiet bath. Unfortunately for him, Ernie decides that, "because everyone sounds better singing in the bathroom," he should push the piano into the bathroom and hold a sing-along. As if that weren't enough, Ernie invites the entire cast to come in and sing with him! Joseph A. Bailey, who scripted the album, recalled adapting the concept in Episode 0900 later: This album was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but it lost to The Little Prince. Portions from it are sampled in the "Sesame Street Theme Remix" by Ursula 1000, which is included on "Songs from the Street" CD set. Seven years later, on the album Sesame Street Sing-Along!, Ernie and Bert hosted another sing-along, this time on a bus trip to the farm of Bert's Uncle Louie. The entire album was released on CD for the first time on the 3-disc set Old School: Volume 1 on March 23, 2010, along with The Sesame Street Record and Big Bird Sings!. It has subsequently been released as a digital download. Track listing Side One #I Refuse to Sing Along - Bert and Ernie (Axlerod-Pottle) #I've Been Working on the Railroad - Ernie, Gordon, Susan and the Company (Traditional, arr. Pottle) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm - Bob, Luis, Maria, David and the Company (Traditional, arr. Pottle) #A Really Good Feeling - Big Bird (Korr-Pottle) #Bats in My Belfry - The Count (Stone-Pottle) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Grover, Herry Monster and Cookie Monster (Traditional, arr. Pottle) #I'll Give You a Song - Oscar the Grouch (Bailey-Pottle) #Oscar Don't Allow - David, Big Bird, Ernie, Luis and the Company (Traditional, arr. Pottle) #The Limerick Song (Come On and Sing Along With Me) - Susan, Bob, the Count, Ernie, Bert and the Company (Traditional, arr. Pottle, Special lyrics by Axlerod-Lerner-Stone) #On Top of Old Smokey - Grover and the Company (Traditional, arr. Pottle, Special lyrics by Jim Henson) #Living Hand in Hand - Gordon and Susan (Axlerod-Pottle) Side Two #What's the Name of That Song? - Luis, Bob, Susan, Gordon, Maria, Ernie, David, Bert and Big Bird (Axlerod-Pottle) #A Very Simple Dance - David and the Company (Hall-Pottle) #Morningtown Ride - Bob Music and Lyrics by Malvina Reynolds #Everyone Likes Ice Cream - Susan, David, Prairie Dawn, Bob, Ernie and Grover Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #C is for Cookie - Cookie Monster and the Company Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Peanuts - Luis, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Big Bird, and the Company (Traditional, arr. Pottle, Special lyrics by Jim Henson) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith - The Company (Traditional, arr. Pottle) #She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain - Maria, Susan, Gordon, David and the Company (Traditional, arr. Pottle) #Finale: What's the Name of That Song? (Reprise) - The Company (Axlerod-Pottle) Sing - Bert and the Company Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Cast *Northern Calloway as David *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Loretta Long as Susan *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Bob McGrath as Bob *Roscoe Orman as Gordon *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover and Bert *Jerry Nelson as The Count and Herry Monster *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn *Jim Henson as Ernie *And introducing The Voices of Arthur Shimkin Credits *Produced by Jon Stone *Musical direction and arrangements by Sam Pottle *Continuity by Joseph A. Bailey *Director of recording: James Timmens *Engineering by F. Laico, P. Duria. A. Kendy, R. Payne *Sound effects by Bobbie Wood *Executive producer for CTW: Christopher Cerf *Executive producer for CRA: Arthur Shimkin *Music coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant musical director: David Conner *Art director: Robert Pierce *Cover photograph by Charles Pike Rowan *Associate producer for CRA: Geri Van Rees *Associate producer for CTW: Sharon Lerner *Project coordinator: Linda Ortlieb *Special thanks to Karen Baxter, Bruce Becker, Roy Blakeman, Laurie Blank, Bob Cranshaw, Peggy Fulton, Janet Gari, Sharon Gay, Al Gottesman, Dawnald Henderson, Wally Kane, Phil Lawrence, Steve Little, Pete Long, Bob McCoy, Jimmy Mitchell, Bob Portnoy, Scott Shukat, Tish Sommers, Alan Stein and Bill Whaley Other releases File:Noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records C 5068 File:Noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records T 5068 File:BESingAlong8trk.jpg| Sesame Street Records 8T-5068 File:SightSoundBESingAlongCassette.jpg| Sight & Sound 62231 Oldschoolcdcover.jpg| Old School: Volume 1 E1E-CD-4783 International releases File:AxisBESingAlong.jpg| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6290 File:Noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS 6290 File:Noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8016 File:Noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8016 Sources See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Bert and Ernie Sing-Along